battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Trabdood
Hi Trabdood -- we are excited to have you as a new administrator at ! Working on a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes! — Catherine (talk) 22:40, 23 January 2008 (UTC) New Proposed Logo I saw on the Community Portal that your looking for a new logo but I'm not sure if you still want one, my proposal is: .]] - Bondpedia 15:15, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, I AM GwannaSauna, actually. I'm just working on my page. I'll also help fix up some pages. GwannaSauna 01:43, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Image Copyrighting Dear Trabdood , Thank you for your contributions to the Battlefield Series Wiki, especially your images. However, some of the images you uploaded have been tagged the category Images needing review. This means either there is no license selected or the image is from Wikipedia, but you have not stated its original license. This applies to the following images: *File:Bfbfdemol.jpg *File:Bfbcchar.jpg As per Wikia policy, all images must be correctly licensed. Please read the tags on these images as well as Battlefield Series Wiki:Copyright and correct the licenses, or I regret they will have to be deleted. All images remaining in this category by March 31 2010 will be deleted. You co-operation would be appreciated, Any problems, message me Thank you, Bondpedia 14:11, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Inactivity Hello , We have recently passed a new policy on admin activity. This is a notice as you haven't edited the mainspace for 1 month or more. If you continue to be inactive, you will be downgraded in 31 days time. To become officially active again, you must accumulate 20 mainspace edits over a period of 3 days. If you are downgraded, since you never passed an RfA, you will be required to publicly apply before resuming rights upon becoming officially active again. - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 16:55, June 24, 2010 (UTC)